


Follow You

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Antonio is trying to fix his mistake. Lovino refuses to accept. Will it work out well? Maybe even this story won't clear the fog of mystery.





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsMadeinHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsMadeinHeaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Singles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712430) by [StarsMadeinHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsMadeinHeaven/pseuds/StarsMadeinHeaven). 



_"Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Promise me you'll never leave my side"_

Antonio searched for Lovino while fearing the worst. What if Lovino did hate him? Antonio tried to ignore his worries and continued on. He doesn't want to lose Lovino after all this time.

 

_"Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_

_I promise you, you're all I see_

_'Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_

_I'll never leave"_

Antonio was starting to sound frantic with his reasoning. Words just kept falling out of his mouth at a fast pace. Perhaps that is why Lovino chose to tune out Antonio, but hours later, the words somehow remained in Lovino's mind.

 

_"So you can drag me through hell_

_If it meant I could hold your hand_

_I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell_

_And you can throw me to the flames_

_I will follow you"_

Lovino was starting get irritated. "Under your spell"?! Antonio was the one who bewitched him! Lovino didn't...no, he refused to acknowledged the reason as to why Antonio kept returning to him.

 

_"Come sink into me and let me breathe you in_

_I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen_

_So dig two graves 'cause when you die_

_I swear_ _I'll be leaving by your side"_

Antonio tried once again by explaining he would love to live his entire life with Lovino by his side. He couldn't tell what Lovino was thinking or even feeling at that point. All he saw were stone-cold eyes refusing to show weakness or emotion, but Antonio still believed there was a chance.

 

_"So you can drag me through hell_

_If it meant I could hold your hand_

_I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell_

_And you can throw me to the flames_

_I will follow you"_

The idiot probably didn't even realize he was using the same excuse. This has been going on long enough, and Lovino was determined to make it stop. Lovino got up, and as soon as he was close to escaping, a hand held onto his in a desperate manner.

"Please Lovino, I love you so much…" Antonio stated in a confident, but hushed tone as if this was his last hope. They both stood in silence despite the many looks they were getting. Neither Lovino or Antonio said it, and yet the message still came across, there is a chance for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and tags are not the best
> 
> On the other hand, this was inspired by the song Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon (which is why there are some lines from the song) and the work Singles by StarsMadeInHeaven
> 
> The ending doesn't go into much detail because I'm not sure of what the ending will be for Singles


End file.
